Not Perfect
by Orange Purse
Summary: Danny has time to think and then decides to go visit Vlad. He puts plans of his into action and they don't exactly work out. Pompous Prep. Vlad/Danny. Slash.


**A/N: **In case you didn't notice, this is slash. It also had bits of naughty language. Not really. OOCness I think. This is the first time I've written in first person for a long time. Ignores everything like TUE and PP.

* * *

I never really get the chance to take in the things of the world. Between ghost fighting and trying not to fail school, I never get a chance just to enjoy things. Just sit there and look at everything. It's amazing everything comes together and just end up so beautiful.

It was early morning. Ghost fighting really messed up my sleeping schedule, so the one day that I finally get to sleep at a decent time, I wake up at five in the morning.

I should have probably used that the time to finish up my summer homework and reviewing for my upcoming year at Casper High. My freshmen year was just a guideline of how not to do well in school. With the help of Jazz, I decided to look over the work before having to do it. That way, when I'm crunched for time writing another essay, I might be able to actually do it half-decently.

A look at John Steinback's books and I decided that I could use a day outside.

I went ghost and turned invisible, just to be on the safe side.

Flew out of my room and went to Amity park.

I might have called Tucker or Sam to hang out, but Tucker liked sleeping in late and Sam never liked the sunlight, so I decided to on my own. Besides, it might be nice to finally get some alone time. There's supposed to be something nice about that.  
I managed to find a secluded part in the park. There were not benches or paths, not even a sign threatening fines if you don't clean up after your dog. Just trees and bushes. I don't think I've ever been in here before.

I cleared an area of rocks and laid on it. There were rays of sunlight coming in through the leaves and the air was way fresher than it ever is in my house.

It was quite comforting. Just being there, thinking without any point, nothing weighing down on me. No ghosts and no people around. Just me being there and enjoying it.

It actually was really nice to think for once in no real direction. I usually had to think about what I was doing and what I will be doing and how I'm going to pass the tenth grade, but right now, it didn't really matter.

There was just me. Quite relaxing. Or quite lazy. Either way, I don't get a chance to do either too often, so I just stayed there.

The trees and bushes reminded me of camping. While this isn't the same as roughing it in the wild, I had to think back to when I was stuck with my mom after Vlad had tricked us. I had a nice time then, even with everything that happened.

At least Vlad had stopped obsessing over my mom. He left us alone, well, from his villainous tactics. He came by when he could since he's got an open invitation from my dad. He told me that his offer still stood, minus the denouncing my dad part. I still don't fully trust the guy, so I turned him down, plus I didn't have too much time to train. My ghost fighting trained me more or less.

Maybe I should take Vlad up with his offer. The summer was busy as ever, but without school, it became less serious. Get a ghost into the thermos, get tutored by Jazz, hang out with Sam and Tucker, avoid parents and town finding out my secret, go to sleep. No worries of failing school hanging over my head anymore.

Training with Vlad could make ghost fighting easier, which make the school year easier.

But then there was Vlad himself.

Vlad's still a jerk. He calls me little badger and teases me when ever he's got chance. The stupid billionaire somehow managed to have time to do that between business meetings and managing his company.

Once in a while, when Vlad's visiting, before he would come to my house, he would transform into a ghost and go into my room. I'll be in the middle of doing homework or something and my ghost sense would go off. I'll transform into a ghost and before I could even go looking for whatever set off my sense, Vlad would turn out of nowhere and grab me from behind. The first few times I nearly screamed and Vlad would just fall down laughing, but after a while I got used to it.

My eyes don't pop out of my eyes anymore, but Vlad still does it. I've come to expect every other week or so.

Vlad didn't visit this week or the week before. There was something on the news about Vlad taking over some other company or something and I guess he's been busy.

I kinda miss him. Just a little. Or a lot. Whatever.

It's weird not having Vlad around. No gray-haired person 'only helping' dinner by telling my mom to set the dishes while he does everything. No tall dude holding his height over me. No understanding person to convince my parents to let me off when I break curfew fighting ghosts.

I really do miss Vlad.

Would the town be good without their ghost defender for a few hours? Amity Park has gotten better at defending themselves against ghost and my parents could handle it for the most part. Can I ditch a few hours of studying and deal with Jazz lecturing me for an hour? Sure.

The scenery to Wisconsin is really nice and I haven't been there for so long.

And I want to get revenge on Vlad for all the times he'd scared him.

* * *

I think it took a few hours to get to Vlad's house. By that, I mean Vlad's mansion.

Okay. Here's the difficult part. Getting around Vlad's security system. The ghost one is no problem – I'd just go in human – but then there's the a regular one to worry about.

I really do want to scare Vlad.

After half on hour of careful planning, I decided on a course of action.

Screw it all and go ghost to get in through the back.

Turns out that Vlad's security system was better than I thought. Five minutes and I was trapped underneath a ghost-proof net.

Ten minutes passed and Vlad came out through the back door. For once he wasn't in a suit, but rather sweatpants and a t-shirt. He actually nice when he was dressed causally, but in a different way then when he was dressed up as usually.

Wait, why was I thinking about Vlad's clothing when I was trapped?

"Daniel?"

I knew Vlad was probably confused as to why I was here, but my mind finally managed it's way back to the problem at hand.

"Help?"

Vlad picked up the net and threw it away. I got up and stretched, turning back human.

"Hi Vlad."

"Hello Daniel," Vlad said slowly. "Why are you here?"

"What?" I said, feigning disappointment in my voice. "You didn't miss me?"

"Of course I missed you," he said dismissively, waving a hand. "But little badger, that doesn't explain why you are in here in Wisconsin instead of home."

I came because I missed him. Before I could say that, I realized something.

I missed Vlad. Like, I really missed Vlad. I missed his laugh and his teasing and his food because he cooks really well, and the way he speaks and how he picks me up even though I yell and start hitting him until he lets me down –

It hit me in the face.

I like Vlad.

I like Vlad Masters. I came all this way to see him because not only do I miss him but I like him and I'm so stupid and I think Vlad's expecting a reply from me.

He's just looking with his eyebrows raise and he's really confused but all I could do is feel the blood flowing to my cheeks.

"Daniel?" he asked again, trying to get an answer from me. I gave a nervous smile and tried to organize my thoughts.

Okay. I like Vlad.

That's the only thing I could think of. I like Vlad.

I wasn't thinking about all the things wrong with me liking Vlad. I wasn't thinking of all the reasons I do like Vlad. Just that I like him.

So instead of replying to Vlad, I decided to kiss him. I'm awful with words, so might as well just kiss him. That should convey the same message, right?

So I stood up on my toes, grabbed his shoulders, and went to kiss him.

Instead of kissing him, I managed to bump my nose into his.

Well, more like collide our noses together.

I froze both in embarrassment and terror. Why did I try to kiss Vlad when he doesn't like and I just realized I liked him a second ago, I will never know.

I really am an idiot.

Vlad froze too. His eyes just went wide and he didn't move an inch.

It felt like hours passed before Vlad started talking.

"Daniel, did you just – Do you – You have feelings for me?" His voice had a sense of shock in it and all I could do was nod.

And then he gave me the most wonderful smile, leaned down, tilted his head, and kissed me.

It was one of the most perfect moments of my life.

He moved away and I smiled at him.

"That's how you kiss someone," Vlad said, smirking.

Then it was not the most perfect moment of my life.

"Shut up fruit loop."

Vlad always had to ruin everything.

* * *

**A/N: **This was kinda one of the worst things I've ever wrote. I'm very unsatisfied with it. I was going to write more, but I'm not good at romance at all. Like completely horrible. But the idea of Danny trying to kiss Vlad and missing stuck with me, so I came up with this. My first slash and romantic story. Wonderful. I wrote this. So I decided to publish it. I want to write for each genre. This is the romantic one. If I was actually good at it, I would write about their relationship. I'll just write a fic about Danny coming to terms with him being gay for myself instead.

Point out any mistakes and such. Grammatical or anything. Also, should this be humor? I was going to put as that, but I'm not exactly sure how funny it is...


End file.
